1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus for recording an image in accordance with image data.
2. Related Background Art
In a prior art facsimile apparatus, when a printer unit is used in a recording unit, one page of recordable area of the facsimile is determined by the printer unit. That is, the printer unit itself detects a trailing edge of a record sheet, and when it detects the trailing edge, renewal of page is immediately executed without regard to a status of the image data being recorded.
When a printer unit such as a line printer which has no concept of page is used in the prior art apparatus, the renewal of page may be made while a large blank is left in a trailing edge of the record sheet or the renewal of page is made while it is not desired. Thus, control is not well attained.
In a printer unit which has no interface to transmit an operation status of the printer to the external, it is not known from the external whether the recording has been surely done or not. Accordingly, it cannot be used for a facsimile apparatus which needs to surely record a received image. For those reasons, a recording unit which is exclusively designed for the facsimile apparatus and which is expensive in cost has been used for the facsimile apparatus.